That Fateful Encounter
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [AU] "How the hell are YOU my neighbor?" she screamed, pointing at him incredulously. "Hn." he smirked smugly. "My life is OVER!" Oh, how she wanted to pull her hair out! She could barely stand him and his presence!
1. Prologue: Morning Routine

**A/N: This idea came to me when I went to Ross (the store) and I was B-O-R-E-D. So I conjured up this little fic on my iPod!~ Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Ahem, thank you.**

xXx

_That Fateful Encounter_

_Chapter 1: Morning Routine_

xXx

It was morning; 8 in the morning to be exact. The sky filled with slight chirping of birds and rustling of leaves. Sweet rose aroma lingered in the air. All was quiet and serene.

Until...

_DINGGGGGGG_

A hand shot out from under her blanket and swiftly snatched the alarm clock from her nightstand.

"Morning already?" the girl yawned. She took off her blanket and rubbed her eyes while placing her clock back. She heaved another great yawn. She saw the clock and it read 8:05 a.m. "Better get ready..."

xXx

_[Sakura's POV]_

I threw off my blanket and rushed off into my bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. Today's Saturday. Now normally, I would sleep 'til the afternoon on weekdays, but today my parents decided to all go on a freakin' family trip to Marshalls (A/N: Don't own.) for some family time. Personally, I find it annoying because they always embarrass me in some way out in public. Sigh, sometimes I wish I had a younger sibling so that they can share the pain and embarrassment that I felt every time. I didn't want to suffer alone for God's sake!

Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! Ahem! My name is Haruno Sakura. My mother's name is Haruno Mebuki and my father's name is Haruno Kizashi. My hobbies consists of drawing, which I loved doing since 3rd grade, online messaging or texting with my friends, or just doing random things on my laptop. Yup, that's right, I have a boring life obviously...

For some strange reason, I have PINK hair and EMERALD eyes. Yup, you heard... er... read right. I must have gotten my hair from my father and my eyes from my mother. Lots of people often comment that I'm a mix between beautiful, unique, and weird. …... I don't blame them... I AM weird...

I'm a new freshmen like my friends, who attends the infamous high school, Konoha High (A/N: Lame name...). I'm just your average A and B student, who hates gym like everyone else except Lee. I find it weird that I ace my tests and quizzes even though I'm only half studying. Oh well...

My chain of best friends consists of Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. My other friends also include Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee. Since I'm so nice, I'll introduce my BEST friends.

Yamanaka Ino. She was my very first REAL best friend I've ever made. We met during our 3rd grade year, when she saved me from a group of bullies, who were teasing me about my insanely large forehead. She's also very loyal to her friends but she loves to tease you as well. I affectionately call her Ino-pig or sometimes even Piggy-chan, with the latter just to piss her off. In return, she would call me Forehead or Billboard Brow, mostly the first one. One of the things that I hate about my appearance was my large forehead. I hated it; people often bully me because of it. I truly loathe it; I really did. The only person who had stood up for me was Ino. She told me to not listen to what others say about you and just be yourself and she had given me a red ribbon to tie my hair the next day. She told me that I looked cute and said that I could keep it and I did. I promised myself to cherish it as our symbol of friendship and I STILL wear it. And that's how our friendship had started. Oh and her parents are the owners of Yamanaka Flowers, a flower shop.

Hyuga Hinata. Ino and I had met her when she and her cousin, Neji, had transferred into our class in 4th grade. Naruto had been my friend just a few months after I had met Ino, so he was also in our class. After Hinata and Neji had introduced themselves, the teacher assigned the both of them to sit at Naruto's table. I remembered seeing Hinata's absolutely flushed face as Naruto greeted her. It was when he shook her hand did she faint and let's just say Neji wasn't happy at all. She has a very shy personality but the girls and I had managed to toughen her up a little. The only time she acts VERY shy around was whenever Naruto was around. Let's just say the school nurse automatically asks "Naruto?" whenever one of us carried Hinata into her office and we would just nod. It was SUPER obvious that she developed a crush on the idiot. Her uncle, who happens to be Neji's father, owns a very famous company, Byakugan Co.

And FINALLY Tenten. We met her when she transferred to the 5th grade from China. We often would ask about her last name but she would often reply that she didn't have one and tries to change the subject. She's surprisingly fluent in Japanese; it turns out that she studied Japanese during her free time. In my opinion, I think her cutest trait would be her cute panda hairstyle. She's also our most toughest female, seeing how she is a black belt and was trained to handle dangerous weapons. I think her favorite weapons were kunais, katanas, and senbon needles. Oh yea, she also has a KILLER dead-on accuracy.

And that should be the end of my annoyingly long introductions folks!~

"Sakura! Are you up yet!?"

"Yesh humn (Yes mom)!" I yelled back while brushing my teeth.

"Good! Be dressed and ready before 10 ok!?" she yelled from downstairs. "And breakfast is ready!"

I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I gurgled for a few times and then spat it out. I rushed out to go get my clothes and immediately started to take the fastest 3 minute shower I've ever taken. Mom can be really scary when I'm late for breakfast. After my shower, I got dressed.

I wore a slightly large white Hollister jacket with sleeves that covered my hands, freshly washed dark blue jeans, and a pair of ankle length brown studded boots giving it a slight chic cowgirl look. I also wore a gray, long-sleeved, panda shirt underneath.

I checked myself at the mirror and glanced at the clock. 9:45!? Shit! I hurridely grabbed my Harajuku Lovers tote bag and quickly sped out my room, ran down the stairs miraculously not tripping, and took my seat.

"Sorry I'm late!" I looked up, expecting to see my mother's glaring face and I was right. I saw my parents, both were dressed, but only my mother was directing her glare at me. Did I also forget to mention that she was currently chopping carrots and now it looked like she was about to commence my murder with that dangerously sharp knife she was holding.

"Sakura! Would it kill you to be EARLY for once!?" She put her hands on her waist, leaving the knife on the cutting board.

"But I AM early!" I swiftly glanced at the clock, "And with only 15 minutes to spare!" I defended.

My father glanced up from his newspaper, checked the clock and then his watch, and confirmed, "Yup. She's got ya' there, honey."

My mother just sighed, "Just eat your breakfast." and started to stash away the little pieces of carrots and the dangerous knife and took her seat. I secretly grinned in victory, happily feeling quite content with myself. I quickly gobbled up my omelet then drank my orange juice without any stains on my jacket. Mother just shook her head at my manners and just continued eating. She stopped lecturing me about my manners about a few months ago, fully knowing that I ate 'ungracefully'. Father just chuckled. Thank god that I have a nicer dad. Maybe girls are called daddy's girl because we favor our dads more. Cough... Maybe it's because we get spoiled by them...? Either way, it rules!~

xXx

_To be continued..._

xXx

**A/N: This was SUPPOSE to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it more interesting :3**

**I don't know if I'll finish this story or not... But I'll think about it IF I can get at least 3 to 4 reviews! I've been hardly receiving any reviews lately so... REVIEW! Yea, I know, I'm being picky about reviews now. Well, DEAL. WITH. IT.**

**So... REVIEW! It feeds me encouragement like cookies!~ But I can't guarantee that I'll slack off though :P I already have Chapter 2 ready, but it just needs to be typed, but I'm still waiting for the reviews.**

**And just for fun, put your favorite phrase/sentence from this chapter! I like to know for... reasons...**

**R&R!~**


	2. Shopping and Embarrassment!

**A/N: Since I guess that I'll never get enough reviewers, I'll be REALLY nice and write this with 1 fav, 1 follower, and 2 reviewers since it does equal to 4. Also, sorry for not updating earlier, I was watching Accel World :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. I, a poor person who spends her time reading fanfiction and watching anime 24/7, does not. TT^TT ****I also do not own Owl City or Harajuku or Marshall(the store) or Temple Run(the app), which you will find out when you read.**

**Enjoy!~**

xXx

_That Fateful Encounter_

_Chapter 2: Shopping and Embarrassment!_

xXx

I was already embarrassed. My father is driving the car as he sang loudly out of tune making my mother and I wince and covered our ears. My parents sat in the front of the car while I took the backseat. I never want to take the front seat ever again whenever my father is driving. One time, he sang so loudly that many passerby(s) were staring at him... AND ME! It was totally embarrassing! I had to slump miserably in my seat while covering my eyes with my hand for the whole entire ride!

I tried to focus my eyes forward because there were many eyes staring at us awkwardly now whenever they were passing by or stopping for a red light. Danm it! Why does it have to be a 2 hour ride kami-sama!? I checked my watch as it said 11:24. So, an hour has already passed...

"Dear, maybe you should stop NOW!?" my mother yelled as she covered her ears and edged slightly towards the door since she sat next to him.

"Oh come on!" he whined, "Be lively for once in your life, Mebuki! It's fun!" he urged her as he resumed his singing and was swaying back and forth and steering.

"And I say NO THANK YOU!" she rejected while he just continued his 'death song'. I sighed; it was going to be another LONG hour...

As my eyes wandered around, they landed at the radio. Music was the first thing I thought of and I also remembered that I had grabbed my iPod and earphones earlier, so I took it out and put my earphones on. I searched through my playlist and decided to listen to _Vanilla Twilight by Owl City_.

_~Timeskip~_

We entered Marshall and my mother decided to accompany me in shopping, much to my horrible dismay. What's worse is that my father AGREED to it and just went off to the men section. If I didn't know any better, I say that was just an excuse to ditch us! I groaned inwardly. One of the things that I HATE about shopping is that I have to shop with my MOTHER. No offense to her, but she has the worst taste in clothes EVER, period. And did I also forget to mention that she LOVES clothes so much that she would battle someone to the death if they ever grabbed the clothes she wanted first? Well, now you know...

_**'I pray for you.' **Inner said sympathetically._

_'Shut up! And don't rub it in my face either... Ugh! I'm SO gonna die from embarrassment!'_

_**'I wonder why she still treats us like kids anyways? I mean come on, we're 15! We're old enough! Shannaro!' **Inner hollered angrily. And I couldn't help but agree. Sometimes she does have a point._

As I begrudgingly trailed behind my mother, someone's voice shouted my name and it sounded awfully familiar. I also noted that it sounded a bit strained too...

"F-Forehead!?" (You should know who :P)

I turned and, "Ino-pig!?"

I saw that she was behind her mother with her arms filled with an army of clothes and her mother was searching through clothes like the apocalypse was coming anytime soon and dumping the clothes she liked into the pile of clothes Ino was holding, which was probably as tall as her now. I could tell Ino was tired and suffering as well, judging by the hopeless and strained look she's giving me with sweat damping her whole face. I sweat-dropped; I could tell she had been here for a while now. Her expression mostly screamed _'I'll-murder-you-if-you-don't-help-me-this-instant -Forehead'_.

I searched my brain and an imaginary light bulb lit up above my head like in anime. My mother was already tearing her way through people and was tearing through multiple pairs of heels, so she never noticed me leaving. So I told Ino that I'll be back, walked to the front of the store, grabbed a shopping cart, and rolled it all the way back to Ino-pig. As I did so, I was unbeknownst that a pair of onyx eyes had noticed me and were following me curiously.

I had walked back to Ino-pig, took the clothes, and dumped it all in the cart. I was quite surprised by how much it weighed. Ugh, why are our mothers such... Such... Shopping freaks...? That pile of clothes felt like lifting a baby elephant, which was also heavy! …... Seriously, it did...!

Now that she was free from shopping hell, she panted, "Phew! Thanks Forehead! I owe ya' one!" She was panting and putting her hands at her knees, leaning on it. Then she got up and stretched her arms. Honestly she looked like she escaped from the amazon forest after being chased by a pack of hunger-deprived lions. But being the 'true' friend I am, I won't tell her that. But as the 'truly true' friend I am, I took out a spare water bottle from my Harajuku tote bag and handed it to her dying, water-deprived form. She snatched it eagerly from my hands and gulped it all down.

"Phew!" she breathed out as she finished gulping, "Thanks Forehead!"

"You better be and feel free to keep that. And don't forget, now you owe me one Pig." She pouted at hearing her 'Pig' name. "Anyways, wanna hang out?"

"Why?" she questioned while she drank more water then rubbed her tired temple tiredly but sounded curious.

"Cause I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon..." I gestured a finger at our mothers, who were together shopping frantically. I could tell that her father also made up some excuse as well. Our families are were close friends and neighbors.

"Sure Forehead. But what DO we do?" She looked around, "All I see are clothes, clothes, and more clothes!" She looked around again, "And shoes, purses, necklaces, bracelets, sunglasses, and-"

"Alright! We get it! There are LOTS of stuff!" I huffed, interrupting her as well. "Anyways, I thought you liked shopping?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do, but I'm NOT a crazed shopping machine like them." she gestured a finger to our mothers again, who were scaring off all the other customers.

I shrugged. "Why don't we just wait for them at the front entrance? It's not like they'll notice anyways..." I gestured my thumb back to the entrance.

"Meh. Sure. It beats doing this." she agreed while shrugging. As we walked and sat down against the wall, I took out my trusty iPod and earphones and listened to _Fireflies by Owl City_ this time. Ino-pig decided to text Hina-chan and Tenny-chan. I was again unbeknownst to the same pair of onyx eyes glancing back at me time to time.

A few minutes later, Ino-pig must have noticed because she eagerly whispered, "Hey Forehead! There's a cute guy staring at you!" She glanced back, "Hot too!" I rolled my eyes and sweat-dropped, while she was staring at me with starry eyes.

I looked up to meet onyx eyes staring at me. I saw that he was also with his mother as well, but she seemed more calm. I kind of shuddered under his intense gaze because I really don't like being stared at. I looked back at him and stuck out my tongue and started to play Temple Run on my iPod.

I thought that would cease this awkwardness but no! He just raised his eyebrow, amused, accompanied with an amused smirk! I huffed; I don't even know him and yet he irks the hell out of me already! But I have to admit, he's KIND OF cute... Note the 'kind of'. Although, I find it hilarious that his hair is shaped like a chicken's ass.

_**'Wonder if he's half chicken?'** Inner snorted, **'Or he could resemble a duck's ass?'** I stifled a snicker. It WAS hilarious! _

I focused my attention on the pause screen of Temple Run, clicked resume, and resumed played while chatting with Ino-pig. "Ne, since it's Saturday, you wanna have a sleepover?"

Ino-pig turned her gaze over to me and formed a thinking pose, with her hand under her chin. "Ok! But it'll just be the two of us." she agreed.

My eyebrow rose curiously, "What about Hina-chan and Tenny-chan? Aren't they coming too?" I clicked pause again on Temple Run.

"No... Hina-chan said that she had to attend her father's 'important' meeting to talk about 'business' or so she says." she said while making air quotes for important and business, "And Tenny-chan had promised Lee that she would help him manage the dojo since Guy was on vacation this weekend." She pouted at the thought of the four of us not being able to hang out together but continued, "And so, it'll just be me and you Forehead."

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful. I'm stuck with a pig all by myself now."

"Hey!" she smacked my arm playfully.

I smirked, "Piggy-chan!~" She huffed and pouted angrily as I smirked in smug victory. I knew that calling her 'Piggy-chan' would really piss her off. Plus, it's so freakin' fun!~

_~Timeskip~_

After a few painstakingly long hours, our fathers were able to miraculously drag our mothers here after whining and complaining about their now empty wallets. Ino and I just snickered at their misfortune.

I glanced back behind me to see if that guy was still around but he was gone; thank goodness!

As we bade Ino's family goodbye, I asked my parents about the sleepover. They were pretty much fine with it considering we are best friends; in fact my mom allowed me to stay over for the whole weekend! So we started to head home so that I could start packing.

I checked, rechecked, and triple rechecked. Ok, I triple check things so that I definitely don't forget anything. I remember one time when I forgot to recheck my things and I ended up forgetting my SLEEPING BAG of all things! It was like 3 in the morning so I couldn't really go back home to get it, and so I ended up sleeping on the freakin' uncomfortable couch while Ino and the others had their warm and fluffy pillows and blankets! My back still hurts from thinking about it! Note to self: Remind Ino to get a new couch!

My thoughts were cut short when my mother's head popped through the door. "Are you ready yet, sweetie? Ino just called a few moments ago saying that she already has everything prepared."

"Yea! I'll be down in a sec!" I shouted while taking my duffel bag and grabbed my iPod and phone on the way out. Lucky for me, Ino was my next door neighbor, just right of me. I don't know who lived in the house left of me though; I heard that the people who previously lived there moved because their son was expelled due to bad behavior. So technically, it's empty and available right now.

As for the sleepover, Ino had told me that her parents left to go on a 3 month, all-expense paid vacation to go to Hawaii for their anniversary, leaving the house free to us for 3 months!

As I knocked on Ino's front door, my eyes first met...

xXx

_End of Chapter 2_

_To be continued..._

xXx

**A/N: Bwahahaha! I left it ending like that! Aren't I evil!?~**

**Also, I'm sure many of you were complaining about Sasuke's appearance. Well, there you have it! He made a SMALL appearance in this chapter but he shall be FULLY introduced in the next chapter or so, cause I'm still writing out chapter 3. Yup, I'm evil!**

**And also, this has nothing to do with the story but, OWL CITY ROCKS! I love the music so much that I have included my 2 top favorite songs in the story! (Rainbow Veins is my third favorite~) And I really DO own Sakura's outfit (as mentioned from previous chapter) and I REALLY DO own her Harajuku tote bag.**

**You know the old routine: Fav, Follow, or Review!~**

**R&R~**


	3. Sleepover

**A/N: I already wrote out and finished chapter 3, but I foolishly forgot about continuing from the end of chapter 2 (The part where Sakura's eyes meet something...). And so, I have turned the sleepover into a bonus chapter since it's really not that important to the storyline. And because I'm too lazy to rename the chapter numbers... Well... At least try to enjoy it...**

**Also, sorry for not updating sooner! I was obssesing over Final Fantasy 7 and CloTi AGAIN! I'm still reading fanfics about them! I'm such an obssesive shipper of those two!~**

**And I absolutely utterly HATE the *ucking auto-correct for LibreOffice and iPod!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. I also don't own Sailor Moon or Little Caesars (pizza place). **

**Warning: Might contain randomness!~**

-xXx-

_That Fateful Encounter_

_Chapter 2.5: Sleepover_

-xXx-

As the door creaked open slowly, my eyes met with... A certain blonde pig wearing a freakin' HOCKEY MASK and carrying a freakin' FAKE PLASTIC CHAINSAW. How she even got a hold of those things, I'll never know.

My eyebrow twitched uncontrollably with 2 veins popping out, "Ino. What in the name of 7 heavens (Reference to Final Fantasy 7! xD) are you doing?" I was too annoyed to be scared, especially since she sucks terribly at trying to be scary when she wants to be. I'm just glad it's night time or else I'll scream bloody-murder at her.

Ino removed her mask, "Awww... And I wanted to scare you too..." she whined and pouted.

"Why? It's not like it's Halloween or anything, considering the fact that Halloween is still months away."

"Because it's fun!" she chirped cheekily.

-Sigh- "Just let me in already." I sighed slightly exasperated. She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way so that I could enter. I walked straight into the living room and set my bag down. Ino went to the kitchen, so I just sat on the couch, waiting for Ino to return.

A few minutes later I heard her yell out to me, "Hey Forehead! I'm gonna order pizza! What toppings do you want!?"

"Cheese!" I was never the one to like pepperoni; instead I just settled on plain cheese. I heard Ino punching in the number to Little Caesars so I just settled on watching tv.

It turns out that the only anime related show that was showing was Sailor Stars, the 5th season of Sailor Moon. It's currently showing episode 192; Minako was auditioning in an idol competition and had reached the final round, with one of the Starlights as a judge. I was going to keep watching until Ino switched on the DVD player!

I turned to glare at her, "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Well too bad! This is a sleepover and that is MY tv! It is not hog-my-tv night!" She walked over to the small DVD cabinet underneath the tv and got out a movie. As she popped the disk in, she went back to the kitchen for a brief moment and came back holding 2 cans of soda. She sat down next to me as I continued pouting, I was starting to get to the action/fighting scene in that episode too! She pushed play as she took a sip of her Sprite and handed me a Coke, the DVD box laid next to her, forgotten.

I looked back to the screen and to my disbelief, "Romeo and Juliet?" I turned to her, eyebrow raised, "You kidding me? That is so overrated." It's true, wasn't it? Tons and I mean TONS of people watched this after it has been turned into a film production.

Her face flushed crimson, "Hey! I like this story ok!? It's a total classic-tragic love story!" She turned back to the screen, "Besides, I like romantic stories..."

"Oh, so that makes you a 'Pig Romantic' now." I teased. As she was 4 inches from whacking my arm, I was saved by the bell. Literally. The doorbell rang, making Ino pause the movie and walk to the door. I just continued to face the tv, fully knowing it was the pizza delivery guy. I reached out to grab the forgotten movie box and examined it front and back, bored. Ino walked back in holding a giant pizza box and on top of it was a bag.

"So what's in the bag?" I pointed towards it, grabbing the box and setting it down.

Ino snatched the bag, "He said it came free along with the pizza." She took a look in it and sniffed, "Yay! There's garlic bread in here, Forehead!" As soon as I heard that, my eyes twinkled. The girls and I LOVE garlic bread; it's taste is just sooooo tempting!

"Hey, give me one!" I yelled eagerly.

_[An hour later]_

We finished our delicious garlic bread and pizza, so now we were officially B-O-R-E-D. Out of boredom, I just grabbed a random magazine about this month's latest fashion trends called 'Summer Breeze' from Ino's coffee table and flipped through random pages, only paying attention to some of the topics.

As for Ino, she was still watching her movie, eyes glued onto the tv intently. She was watching the balcony scene. All I heard was "blah... blah... blah...-and Juliet is the sun."

_[45 minutes later]_

The movie was FINALLY over and Ino decided to join me in reading random magazines. She just so happen to choose 'Superstar Mania', which you can guess are about popular superstars.

I was reading the newest summer clothes catalog, which mostly consists of tank tops, shorts, and sun dresses; nothing really 'new' about it. I remember Ino wearing a freakin' outfit that was a mix of punk, casual, and PIRATE to school once! Everyone stared at her like she was a 4-head mutated alien. Either way, it still embarrassed us greatly, while Ino was completely oblivious to it. We soon discovered that the magazine that suggested the outfit in the first place came from a FREAKIN' HALLOWEEN MAGAZINE CATALOG. No wonder people were staring... I mean, who would wear a pirate themed outfit to school in MAY!? Ino was flipping mad when she found out cause she ACTUALLY thought it was currently in style, the magazine was actually from last year, and that it was her favorite magazine too! She vowed to toss that cursed magazine in the fireplace where no one can ever find it again.

"-totally hot?" Ino asked.

I blinked. Huh, what did she say? I totally zoned out. "Huh? What?"

"I said, wasn't that guy from Marshall totally hot?"

"Errrr..." I shrugged hesitantly, "I don't know..." I wasn't interested in guys before and I'm still not.

"Well! I thought he was-..." And Ino kept on talking.

And she is now starting a whole worthless monologue about how 'cute' he was, when I absolutely don't care. I tuned her out, but no matter what, it still penetrates my ears. Then I remembered about packing a pair of fluffy earmuffs somewhere lost in the ocean of clothes that I shoved in. I couldn't really play on my iPod because I had foolishly forgot to charge it. I grabbed my bag and dug for those earmuffs. What are my purposes for it, you may ask. That people, is for tuning out the Amazing Chatterbox, Ino. She can literally talk for hours no end.

When I had found them, I quickly shoved them onto my ears. Ah, much better. Ino had resumed reading her magazine and talking at once, so she didn't really notice them anyways. Out of even MORE boredom, I tossed the magazine lightly on the table, got a pillow, and shoved my face in it while sitting criss-cross.

My inner thoughts were ruined when Ino had abruptly let out a HUGE LONG squeal, which went on for at least a minute now... I'm sure she'll stop soon... I just have to be patient...

_[2 minutes later...]_

-Vein pop-

Ok, my ears are still bleeding from that insane squeal attack and she's still NOT *ucking stopping! God damnit! These *ucking earmuffs are getting a whole lot thinner these days! -Deep breath- Ok, Patience, patience...

_[4 minutes later...]_

-Vein pop-

-Vein pop-

-Vein pop-

Ok, that's it! I grabbed my pillow and thrust it straight into Ino-pig's face. Much better.

"What the hell, Forehead!?"

"I should be asking you that, Pig! What's with all the *ucking squealing!?" I took off the earmuffs and rubbed my ears.

"Oh, you didn't know!? Well-..." She went on and on again. I re-shoved my earmuffs on and shoved my face into my pillow once again.

20 minutes passed and I was still in the exact same position, with my face in my pillow, and Ino was STILL talking. I was starting to feel very sleepy cause it's already 1:52 in the morning, meaning I have roughly 6 to 7 hours left of sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and let my mind wander off to dreamland, leaving Ino to chat with the air.

-xXx-

**A/N: I'm sorry if this seemed a little bit short to you, I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter... I also tried to NOT reveal any spoilers for that Sailor Moon episode just in case you don't like spoilers.**

**And don't worry about Sasuke's lack of appearance because I PROMISE that he'll appear in the next chapter! Cross my heart!**

**Also, I know this is probably not related to the story of any sorts but, I have just completed my 8th grade year! And June 15 is my b-day! (I'm turning 14!) Also for the Sailor Moon thing, loved that episode cause I guess YatenxMinako (and a little bit of SeiyaxUsagi) will probably be the first yuri pairing I support. (Am not a Yaoi/Yuri person)**


	4. New Student?

**A/N: Alright, I have nothing to say but, Happy Reading!~**

**Disclaimer:**** Why do we need this when we all know that Kishimoto-sensei owns it?**

-xXx-

_That Fateful Encounter_

_Chapter 3: New Student!?_

-xXx-

I covered my mouth as another yawn escaped my lips, while I took my regular path to school. I couldn't get much sleep yesterday due to Ino's blabbering and pestering about _him _up til' 2 in the morning. At least I managed to tune her out by stealthily sneaking on my fluffy earmuffs that I had packed. As it turns out, I woke up earlier than Ino and I snuck out silently, just like a ninja. I re-adjusted my uniform collar.

If you're wondering, my school uniform is just the classic blue sailor-girl outfit with a red-bow tie in the front and short sleeves. Well actually, we wear short sleeves during spring and summer and long sleeves during autumn and winter. Our school symbol, a leaf -looking sign with a swirl, was imprinted on our right sleeves to indicate that we're from that school. The skirts are blue and it is knee-length with a matching blue bow in the back. Our school bag was just a brown thin briefcase like they carry in those school themed anime. The headmistress/principle, Tsunade, allowed the girls to wear either black or white knee-length socks. As for the shoes, both genders must wear brown or black loafers.

For guys, they just simply wear those completely black military looking outfit for all seasons. Wearing short sleeves without the jacket is optional.

I yawned again, with my hand covering my mouth again until someone jumped on my back, with their arms around my neck, scaring the living hell out of me.

"Forehead-chan!~" I heard Ino squealed suspiciously cheerfully. Behind her were Tenten and Hinata, sweat-dropping. Too bad I couldn't yell at her since she's almost strangling me! I swear, my face is turning blue! "Now, where were you at 6:45 in the morning?" Ino asked, acting like she was in an investigation, "I searched the whole house and saw that you weren't there." She said with mock-seriousness.

"Home! Where else!?" I wheezed out. Ok, now she's just strangling me on purpose!

"Ino, you better let her go before she goes all Godzilla on you and tries to murder you again..." Tenten said while sweat-dropping. Hinata nodded nervously next to her in agreement even though I can't really see her right now.

Ino snapped out of her strangling phase, "Huh? What?" If only she would just get the freakin' hell off of me, I can commence 'The Murder of Yamanaka Ino'!

Tenten face-palmed while Hinata answered for her, "She means that she can't breathe Ino..." She pointed meekly at my blue face, which was twitching from anger.

Ino's eyes widen with realization and horror, "Oops!" She finally hopped off my back and slightly cowered from my demonic glare and aura, which pretty much scared the living hell out of the people who were staring at us.

I quickly turned to glare at them for intimidation, "What are you looking at!? Mind your own business!" And they scurried off like frighten puppies. After they left, I settled my glare back to Ino, ready to give her a piece of my wrath.

"Ino. What. The. Hell." I intensified my glare, "Was. That. For!" I boomed, fuming at Ino while trying to bring some color back to my face. "I could have died from lack of oxygen!" I swung my bag at her arm violently.

Ino let out a yelp of pain and quickly ran behind Tenten, using her as a human shield, "N-now c-come on, Forehead! I was just having some fun! N-no need to bite my head off now..."

"Oh, I'll show YOU fun!" If she wants fun then I'll give her fun. Painful fun that is.

Much to my disappointment, Tenten stepped in just when I was about to give her chase, "Now, now. She was just excited." She raised both of her hands in a sad and fail attempt to calm me down.

I managed to relax a little bit but I still quirked an eyebrow, "About...?"

"About... The new student that's going to be in our class this year..."

I quirked my eyebrow again and titled my head, "And...?" I said, waiting for her to finish the rest.

"And... It turns out that the new student is-"

"Is none other than THE Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino interrupted her abruptly and squealed with hearts surrounding her. She clasped her hands together while sighing dreamily.

After quirking my eyebrow for the umpteenth time today, "And... What's so special about him...?"

Ino stopped her daydreaming and turned to me, her face showing disbelief. "You mean you don't know who he is!?" I nodded. I genuinely didn't know who the hell that guy is. Ino looks like she is on the verge of losing her sanity right now.

_**'It's more like she's hyperventilating instead.' **Inner voiced out, snickering._

I looked at Tenten and Hinata, my eyes silently asking for some answers since Ino was currently unavailable right now. They seem to have got the hint since Tenten spoke up first. "He's supposed to be the second son and heir of Uchiha Fugaku, the current president and owner of Sharingan Co."

"Ok... But why haven't I seen a photo or picture of him or something...? I mean, if he's famous then shouldn't they at least talk about him in magazines and stuff...?" I SHOULD have known some of his info, I have read every single magazine about famous people that Ino and I own. In fact, I just read one yesterday.

"Well... Hinata seems to know him a little bit cause Sharingan Co. and Byakugan Co. are both working together, sort of... And so, since she has to attend all of their business meetings, she has caught several glimpses of him, although they never talked to each other before."

My forehead furrowed, "You still haven't answered my question..."

"Oh, right. Since both companies are VERY serious about their work, they tend to hire the BEST security just to fend off the paparazzi or the news people. Therefore, there are rarely any photos of them. And if there ARE any photos, they would probably send out their extremely well-trained security hounds since they have to be INSIDE to take the picture. So in other words, the hounds break the cameras..."

"Now, how exactly DO you know all of this?" I questioned curiously. Seriously, she's like a freakin' history teacher that's teaching us the history of companies.

"Hinata... and... Neji..." She trailed off while scratching her cheek with her forefinger, bashfully. I saw a flash of pink on her cheeks but I decided to spare her the embarrassment and tease her another time.

"A-ano... We should be getting to class soon... We only have 10 minutes left till' class starts..." Hinata informed us while checking her watch.

Ino's eyes were suddenly filled with life again and excitedly grabbed my arm and Hinata's arm in a vice-grip lock. "What are we waiting for then!? Let's go! I want to meet him!" And with that,, she dragged us inside with Hinata and I flapping in the wind and dust Ino was leaving behind. Tenten just trailed after us and sighed. Thanks to Ino's amazing super speed, we were able to get to class with only 5 minutes to spare.

_(A/N: Just to inform you that ALL of the classrooms will look like in the show. So the __desks__will be long enough to fit 3 people only.__)_

Fortunately, the girls and I had homeroom and the same classes together, along with all of our other guy friends. Except we only had different sixth period claases. Hinata and I were in art together and Tenten and Ino were in cooking. We were also blessed with having Kakashi-sensei as our homeroom teacher and English teacher, which also happens to be our first period together. We would always just relax and chill for the rest of homeroom since he's ALWAYS late. When he does show up, he just makes up some lame excuse and read that filthy porno book he always seem to have, letting us do whatever we want. His most famous excuse was and I quote, "I was lost on the path of life." Yup, lame. It makes me wonder how he even became a teacher here.

I suddenly heard the door open and speak of the devil, here he is know. "Sorry class. I was lo-"

"LIAR!" the whole class, except me and Hinata, shouted.

He sweat-dropped. I could almost hear him mutter, "Why do I even try...?" He cleared his throat, "Anyways, we have a new student-" Upon hearing this, Ino's eyes started to sparkle, "-but before he comes in, please treat him like any other NORMAL student." The class nodded, some sporting expectant expressions while others seemed bored. I was one of the bored ones. Kakashi-sensei just directed his gaze back to us then back at his book, "You can come in now."

We all turned our heads to the door as it slowly slid open. I heard Ino breathe out softly, "O...M...G..." and Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome..." and resumed his nap.

And there he stood, in his all bored-looking and passive glory. His faced showed slight annoyance, indicating that he didn't want to be here right now. His hair was shaped like a chicken's ass, which made me snicker inwardly. He had pale but healthy looking skin, making him remind me of a vampire. His eyes were a mysterious onyx color; I somehow felt that they held more emotions inside but I can't put my finger on it... He also wore the guy's school uniform. His composure and face showed annoyance all over. He also slung his arm over his shoulder with his right hand and his left hand shoved in his pocket.

All of the girls, excluding me, Hinata, and Tenten, swooned dreamily at him. I inwardly groaned. _'Oh great. He's only been here for like 2 minutes and he already has the whole female population under his control. Speaking of which, how the hell were they able to form a fanclub so quickly!?' _

-Ahem- "Class, please welcome our newest addition, Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei introduced. Once again, fangirls were already putting on their make-up, squealing his name, or throwing him flirty smiles and kisses. They're even wearing on a bandana with his name imprinted on it on their foreheads.

Ugh... It kind of disgusts me... Seriously, they bring shame to all of the females in the world unfortunately. It's no wonder females are considered weak.

"QUIET!" Kakashi-sensei shouted at us. It was pretty surprising to all of us including me since Kakashi-sensei was always level-headed and calm most of the time. They all quickly shut themselves up, excluding Shikamaru who was still napping. Kakashi-sensei can be SCARY when he wants to be. He regained his composture, "Alright, now let's assign you a seat..."

Uh oh...

My eyes trailed to the empty chair left of me. _(She's sitting in the middle, with Hinata at her right. Hinata is facing left from the teacher's POV though.)_ Damn it! I could tell already that he's another one of those pompous, cocky bastards that can get away with anything. I HATE those types of people.

"Alright, your new seat will be..."

-xXx-

**A/N: I think it's pretty obvious of where he's going to be seated right...?**

**And as I promised, Sasuke's been officially introduced! Now I'm saved from the razor sharp pitchforks threatening for his appearance!**

**Just for extra info, the way Sasuke carries his bag is just like how Amu does in Shugo Chara.**

**Also I know this isn't anything related to the story, but I'm officially 14 as of... yesterday! (June 15)**


	5. Damn You, Chicken Ass!

**A/N: Sorry to have post this a little late! My freakin' internet wasn't working! D;**

**Warning: Slight NaruSaku! But don't worry, it'll be FRIENDSHIP NaruSaku! This fic is still SasuSaku and NaruHina!**

**Disclaimer****: No. Just no. But I do own a very cute Sakura plush-keychain :D**

**And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed this! :D I would have written my replies to you on this, but since the internet isn't working, I can't access my reviews... -_-'**

-xXx-

_That Fated Encounter_

_Chapter 4: Damn You, Chicken Ass!_

-xXx-

"-next to Sakura."

_Huh...?_

Upon hearing my name, I snapped out of my bored reverie and centered my attention to the front only to find all of the girls staring at me, incredulous completed with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"WHAT!?" every single girl -excluding Ino, Hinata, and Tenten- shouted at the top of their lungs. It's a miracle that the windows didn't even crack. They all viciously glared at Kakashi-sensei and at me, back and forth. I sighed anxiously; it wasn't MY fault that there was an empty seat right next to me 'cause the guy previously sitting there got expelled! He was expelled for a good reason too! Apparently, Ino and Tenten thought it was a good idea to teach him a '_very valuable_' lesson after he was hitting on Hinata. The next day, he was never heard of again...

I glanced around to find me receiving faces of sympathy from all of my friends. God must hate me... It's a very good thing that Ino knew I wasn't interested in him or so help me, I'll be visiting my grave real soon!

His onyx eyes wandered the room, wondering where I was. Kakashi-sensei's lit up in realization, "Oh right! My bad! Sakura, please raise your hand."

_Shit._

I reluctantly raised my hand slowly and he turned his head to face me. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly while making his way over. The sort of lucky news: Hinata is sitting next to me. Bad news: He's going to be sitting here for the rest of the FREAKIN' YEAR!

He set his bag down and took his seat wordlessly, resting his head in his hand.

Kakashi-sensei continued, "And that is also your seat for the rest of the year, Sasuke."

NO! Kakashi-sensei, why must you do this to me!? As if my life couldn't get any worse! I must be destined to be hated by God. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei said, "Alright, you're free to do whatever you want until first period. That's all." He went back to his desk and continued to read his book.

As soon as he said that, everyone was bouncing everywhere, rushing to chat with their friends. Fangirls were shooting me glares as they passed by, while I simply plain ignored them. Naruto came bouncing towards us, "Oi, Teme! Never thought you would transfer here! Good to see ya' again!"

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto popped a vein upon hearing this, "Shut up. No need to yell in my ear."

"Teme! Stop calling me that! And I can yell where ever I want, when I want!" They started an intense glaring contest. By this, all of our friends started to crowd around our table, curiously watching their little not-so-friendly banter. It seems like they know each other.

"Soooo..." Tenten started off awkwardly, "We take it that you two... Know each other...?"

Naruto broke off the glaring, "Oh, yup! Meet Teme, everyone!" He slung an arm around Sasuke's neck and used his other arm to point at him, "We're also childhood friends!" Sasuke glared at him for the nickname. Then again, he does call him 'Dobe' so he can't complain much.

I, for one, am shocked. From what I can tell, they seem to be polar opposites of each other!

Sasuke shoved his arm off whilst Naruto sent him an annoyed glare and pout. "Anyways, Teme. Meet my friends!"

"I'm Tenten!" _I'm still wondering what her last name is..._

"I-I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata..." _She's still shy at newcomers, I see..._

"Zzzzzzz..." Tenten whacked Shikamaru's head, "Ow! Hn. Nara Shikamaru." He fell asleep again, but I heard him mutter "So troublesome..." _Yup, lazy ass like always... What DOES Ino see in him again?_

"Hn. Hyuga Neji." _Still the cold-hearted prince, huh, Neji? I pray for your love life in the future, Tenten._

"I'm Yamanaka Ino!" _Oh no, she's blushing again... Note the sarcasm people... And isn't she suppose to be crushing on the lazy ass...?_

"Inuzuka Kiba here! And this is Akamaru!" Akamaru barked happily. _Akamaru is just... kawaii...I want to hug him...~_

"Aburame Shino." _…..No comment..._

-Munch- -Munch- "Akimichi Chouji." -Munch- _I wonder if he EVER gets into trouble __from__ eating in class..._

"I'm Rock Lee! Let us enjoy the power of YOUTH!" _…..Weirdo __with the weirdo eyebrows__..._

Everyone sweat-dropped, especially me since he's sending me another one of those creepy smiles of his and a thumbs-up. Then everyone looked at me, waiting for my introduction.

"Haruno Sakura." I plainly said and faced forward with my head resting in my right hand, bored. My friends -including him- all quirked an eyebrow at my actions. I inwardly sighed. Is it so wrong for me to be bored with no apparent reason at all? Luckily, Naruto diminished the awkward silence.

"Soooo anyways... Teme, let me see your schedule! I want to compare!" Everyone all went to their seats to grab theirs and returned back. All of them looked bored, except for Ino, who was looking pitifully hopeful and expectant. Naruto looked at me, patiently waiting. So, I grudgingly handed him my schedule. He took a few minutes to compare.

"Well, Teme. You have 2 classes with Shino, Kiba, and Chouji. 4 classes with Ino Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, and Neji. 6 classes with Hinata. Then finally, you have ALL of your classes with me and Sakura-chan!" The blonde finished happily. I, on the other hand, froze and tensed up.

Are you freakin' kidding me!? Thank you Naruto! For making my life even more better! Again, sarcasm people. That chicken ass is so- Did he just smirked at me! Smugly too! Curse you, Chicken Ass! I was going to go on a full cursing rage, until the bell rang, indicating that homeroom was over and that first period is starting.

"Alright, head to first period, people" Kakashi-sensei said, bored.

A few people -including me- stayed behind for English. I got my stuff and headed for my regular seat during English, which was all the way at the end of the right side of the classroom _(She was sitting at the left of the room from a teacher's POV during homeroom.)_. I took the right seat, Hinata took the middle, and Ino took the left. Kakashi-sensei never really cared about where we sat, as long as we pay attention. Tenten was all the way at the back -which was also the highest- , sitting with Lee and Kiba.

Kakashi-sensei put his book away and suddenly went to his 'Serious Teacher' mode. He's unusually serious about class time. "Now class. This week, we'll be learning about elegies and other terms of poetry."

He started to explain to us how elegies work. Oh great... I suck at any form of poetry...

Nonetheless, I took out my pencil and notebook for note-taking and focused all of my attention to the board. I wrote 'An elegy is a mournful, melancholic, or plaintive poem.' until someone threw a paper ball at my head and landed at my desk. I turned and saw Naruto making signs, probably telling me to open it. So, I did.

-xXx-

*(**Bold is Naruto**, _Italic is Sakura_, and _**Bold+It**__**alic+Underline**__** is Sasuke**_ :D)

**'Hi Sakura-chan! Teme is so boring to talk to so I'm talking to you instead! :D' **

I silently wrote back, _'Say... How come you always call him 'Teme'? Just wondering...' _

I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei's back turned, so I tossed it backwards without looking; it was simple 'cause he sits right in the back of me anyways. I proceeded to patiently wait for his reply and turned to face the window with my head resting in my hand. So much for taking notes... A few seconds later, the paper ball was tossed to the ground, next to my left foot. Kakashi-sensei's back was still turned, so I swiftly bent down and grabbed it.

**'Because he IS a Teme! He always makes fun of me! TT^TT' **I sweat-dropped. Really, dude?

_'Real mature of you -_- Now explain.'_

**'He keeps calling 'Dobe'! And he's always so cold-hearted too ;A; He's a meanie!'**

_'Then why are you best-childhood-friends with him? -_-'_

**'Um... Secret... ^A^' Hehe...'**

_'…...No comment...'_

**'Meanie...'**

_'I don't care :P And just for that, I'm not treating you to ramen this week.'_

**'You really are a meanie... TT-TT...'**

_'Deal with it.'_

**'…... Ne, ever noticed how Teme's hair looks like a chicken's ass?'**

_'Yup, finally! Someone else notices it! It's so freakin' spiky that anyone can notice it! And he be both a duck or chicken :) Tenten told me earlier that it looked more like a duck's ass instead! XD'_

**'ROFL :DDD'**

_**'Ya' know, I'm right here, right?'**_

**'OMG! Why are you interrupting our conversation, Teme!? OAO'**

_**'Because I do not appreciate the two of you insulting my hairstyle when I am RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, NARUTO.'**_

**'How do YOU know we were writing about YOU? O.O'**

_**'Dobe. -.- I sit RIGHT NEXT TO YOU -_- And you never even bother to cover up when you're writing too.'**_

Sasuke took another piece of paper and wrote, _**'Sakura, look behind you.'**_ He tossed it to her head, leaving Naruto to silently fume.

I felt another paper ball hit my head, but judging from the direction of the aim, I can assume that it was thrown from the middle of the table, rather than Naruto, who sat behind me. Either Naruto has horrible accuracy/aim or someone else threw it. However, the handwriting was too neat to be Naruto.

The paper said to look behind me, so I turned to see Sasuke sitting next to Naruto!? Naruto grinned and waved at me and Sasuke smirked that... arrogant smirk and Shikamaru was sitting next to the two... Sleeping... Figures...

I turned around again to write, _'The hell!? Why are YOU sitting there!?'_ and tossed it.

_**'Because I want to be near you :D And because it is the only seat available if you hadn't noticed.'**_

I gotta give him credit for the neat handwriting, much to my surprised dismay. _'The hell? You barely even KNOW me! :O'_

_**'Tsk. Tsk. There's nothing wrong about wanting to know more about a girl who you have seen at Marshalls, shopping on a Sunday afternoon, now is there? :D'**_

_'Ino was there too!'_

_**'You just interest me more. I mean, seriously. Pink hair? :D'**_

_'…..Die... Just die...'_

_**'No can do, Pinky :D'**_

My eyebrow twitched. Pinky? Now that's just crossing the line!

_'Chicken head!' _I also drew a picture of a chicken.

_**'Shorty :D'**_

_'Bastard...'_

_**'Pink-haired bitch :D'**_

_'Enough with the smiley faces, Teme!'_

_**'Yeesh, someone's grouchy today and ouch! That totally hurts my feelings and my heart /3 See how heartbroken I am? ;('**_

_'Too freakin' bad, Teme :D'_

_**'Taking after Naruto now, are we?'**_

I was going to reply, but found out that first period was going to be over in 2 minutes. Damn it... I didn't even pay attention and only wrote ONE lousy sentence... Kakashi-sensei is gonna kill me...

"Ok class, your homework is to come up with a rough draft of your elegy. Then I will check them on Wednesday, so you have today and tomorrow night to work on them. And don't worry if you think it's bad or not, I know elegies are tough to do." Awww... I suck at elegies too... I'll have to remember to ask Hinata for the notes during lunch. Finally, the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

I quickly tossed the paper balls into the trash can on the way out and walked with Tenten to our next class, Bio. Ughhhh... I hate Bio with a passion. First, the teacher, Orochimaru is C-R-E-E-P-Y and so is his assistant, Kabuto. I prefer to call them the 'Creepy Snake Duo' because the whole school thinks they have some sort of weird fetish with snakes. Secondly, I hate remembering all of those formulas and all that junk. Why do we even need to learn them anyways? Hell, I prefer ALGEBRA than doing this! And I absolutely LOATHE Algebra with an even greater passion. I am NEVER going to consider becoming a science teacher in the future. Plus, Orochimaru doesn't even teach us that stuff anyways! All he had ever taught us were about SNAKES.

I started to chat with Tenten when Naruto suddenly pounced on me. "Sakura-chan!~" He exclaimed merrily while rubbing his cheek on mines.

"Hi Naruto. Now what do ya' want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Treat me to ramen?~" he asked cutely, with huge, teary looking eyes. Damn it... He's giving me 'The Look'. I'm hopeless against 'The Look'. Now the score is Naruto: 99 and Sakura: 0. It's a mystery of how he's so freakin' cute but dumb. I don't know what Hinata sees in him anymore.

"Alright, alright..." I said, exasperated.

"Thank you!~" He hugged me even tighter. "Yatta-bayo!~" He cried joyfully, hopping up and down.

I blushed. Curse the cuteness! "L-let go already! We'll be late!" I said frantically, trying to squirm out of his hold. He complied and skipped alongside me, humming happily while placing his arms behind his head. Unbeknownst to me, Tenten and Sasuke were trailing behind us, snickering about our little exchange just now.

I sighed. I have a bad feeling that something horrible is gonna happen to me during Bio today. I just know it.

-xXx-

**A/N: Again, this is NaruSaku FRIENDSHIP. Got it?**

**Be grateful, 'cause I actually wasted 2 days trying to figure out all of their class schedules! Also, I'll be describing their seats their POV starting in the next chapter, I know it's confusing for some of you D;**

**And I was lazying around again, 'cause I'm reading BBxRae (Teen Titans) and HopexLightning (FF-XIII) fics 3**

**Also, I know I forgot to post this on several chapters, but R&R...? ^_^**


	6. A Day With Chicken Ass

**A/N: I noticed how this story is not getting enough love from you readers... So... Review?... Besides, it's kinda pointless to waste my time typing a story that people don't ever notice or read. Plus, I also want to finish this story before school starts in 2 months... (It's already been 2 weeks since my summer vacation had started.)**

**Also, sorry if the POV is confusing or something. This whole story shall be in Sakura's POV, but I have this strange habit of mixing 1st person with 3rd person... And I also have a habit of mixing some Japanese words with English ones...**

**P.S: I wasn't so sure about the title of this chapter... I hate it...**

**P.S.S: LIBREOFFICE FU***** CRASHED ON ME WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS! But luckily, it was saved :D**

**Disclaimer****: If I did own it... It would be turned into a shoujo manga rather shounen from all of the SasuSaku-ness...**

**Enjoy!**

-xXx-

_**XXJuuLXx: Thank you so MUCH for loving this story! (-runs up and glomp~-)**_

-xXx-

_That Fateful Encounter_

_Chapter 5: A Day With Chicken Ass..._

-xXx-

As I entered the creepy Bio classroom, I quickly went to my assigned seat and Tenten went to hers. Her seat-mates were Neji and Lee. My table only consisted of me, Naruto, and another empty chair – which coincidentally belonged to the same guy who got expelled for hitting on Hinata. _(A/N: That guy is NOT a major antagonist or anything. He is merely mentioned for seating purposes.)_

I glanced around the room to see all the other tables filled with other students. And not a single empty chair anywhere... Damn it... At least now I have discovered the sad truth of where the Uchiha was gonna sit at.

I heard snickering at my right and saw Naruto snickering at the front. He just pointed a finger to the front while failing a sad attempt at covering his mouth. My eyes curiously followed his finger's direction and started snickering along with Naruto.

At the front of the class was none other than Sasuke - A.K.A: Chicken Ass – looking rather... Frightened and uncomfortable. Orochimaru was next to him, holding Sasuke's schedule, and there was a really freaky, evil glint in his eyes. They look like the eyes of a molester! I can see him licking his lips with that freakishly snake tongue of his while handing back Sasuke's schedule. Kabuto was sitting on his chair, quietly snickering at Sasuke's uncomfortable-ness at the corner near the file cabinet.

Naruto and I were snickering even harder as Sasuke made his way over here. He plopped down, probably suffering from his now scarred eyes and brain. He glared at us, but that just made us snicker even harder. I was snickering - and letting out a few laughs - so much that I had to lean on Naruto's arm, trying desperately to cover my mouth. He intensified his glare. "Stop that!" He seethed, clearly annoyed and embarrassed. We managed to subdue our snickering after another few minute of glaring or so.

Naruto was the first to compose. "Whew! I haven't seen Orochimaru give someone that look for a LONG time now!" Upon noticing Sasuke's death glare, he added, "Of course that only happens when someone catches his interest! And weirdly enough, they were all guys." He shuddered.

Sasuke just groaned miserably, "Great. Just great. Now there's a psycho snake teacher trying to molest me in my nightmares..." He said sarcastically. I let out a soft giggle. He can be humorous in dry humor of course. Then I noticed the atmosphere got a little... Cold and tense all of a sudden? I turned slowly to face all of the girls' – excluding Tenten – super-duper, vicious predator faces, drilling trillions of daggers into my back and skull. I gulped softly. I'm usually not an easy person to intimidate since I know a little bit of karate, but there are just some things in life that you're just naturally afraid of. At least, that's what Hinata had wisely taught me. I turned around and TRIED – keyword: tried – to focus my eyes on the creepy graph showing various pictures of a snake's insides, and TRYING to listen to Orochimaru's lecture on snakes. It was pretty hard since he kept sending glances at our table, but mainly Sasuke – which pretty much freaked the sanity out of all of us. Okay, maybe I'll just doddle for the rest of class; I sometimes have this amazing ability of being able to hear and doodle at once. I'm glad it came in handy for once!

_(A/N: I'm just gonna skip the whole Bio class and move on to the next one; apparently I hate snakes :D)_

-xXx-

_[During History]_

I groaned again; it seems that the teachers just LOVE to torture me and seated Sasuke next to me AGAIN. Naruto was sitting next to me, writing something and handing over to Hinata, who sat behind him and next to Shikamaru. It's a good thing our History teacher is Anko. She doesn't really care what we do, so she gave us crossword puzzles to do for fun. I love Anko's classes!~

Curiosity got the best of me, so when Naruto dropped his eraser and bent down to reach it, I swiftly and steathily took a quick glance at the note.

*(**Bold is Naruto** and _Italic is Hinata_)

**'Hi Hinata-chan! :D'**

_'Hi Naruto-kun... :)'_

**'Ne, I was wondering... Do you want to go with me to Ichiraku for some ramen together after school today...? :)'**

Naruto was almost bending back up, until I deliberately dropped his highlighter to the floor, making him bend down again and somehow managed to bump his head, giving me more time. Now where was I...?

_'Yes! I would love to, Naruto-kun! :)'_

_(A/N: She's not stuttering 'cause she IS writing what she's saying.)_

I quickly retreated back to my crossword puzzle and my 'notebook of random doodles' as soon as Naruto returned to his random doodles that looked suspiciously like ramen and a certain shy female I know and blinked for a few seconds... And then my brain exploded out of pure bliss. _'YES! He FINALLY asked her out! I'm so happy for you, Hinata-chan!'_

_**'Seems like Naruto isn't THAT clueless after all.' Inner praised, which sounded more like an insult than an actual praise.**_

_'You can say that again!'_

_**'Okay. Seems li-'**_

_'I was just saying!' Inner smirked._

I turned back to slightly catch Hinata's eyes and gave her a quick thumbs-up and winked playfully. She blinked in realization and heavily blushed while fiddling with her thumbs and attempting to hide her burning face with her hands and lowering her head. I fought down a ton of giggles and let my eyes sparkle in amusement.

Unbeknownst to me, Sasuke saw everything and quirked an eyebrow – though he didn't say anything.

Wait until I tell Ino and Tenten! They'll love it!

-xXx-

_[During Cooking]_

I sighed in relief. For once, Sasuke was NOT in the same table as me! Hallelujah! Thank you, kami-sama!

I was at a table at the very back, with Tenten and Ino. Poor Hinata was at another table with Shikamaru and Neji. It's a shame that we don't have tables big enough for 4... Sasuke was stuck with Naruo and Chouji, much to my enjoyment and relief. Now Naruto has someone to pester non-stop at his table.

Kurenai-sensei had told us that we'll be baking a cake of our choice today and told us that we can eat them at the end of class, much to our happiness. So everyone grabbed their aprons, rolled up their sleeves, and got their ingredients and supplies all spread across the table. I immediately began to think of what kind of cake to bake.

"Ne, how 'bout we make a chocolate cake?" Tenten suggested.

"No! Do you know what all of that chocolate can do to my body, Tenten!?" Ino exclaimed.

"But I thought you LOVED chocolate. In fact, you ate 2 whole boxes of chocolate on Valentine's Day last year!"

"Of course I love chocolate! I can't LIVE without it! I still love 'em now, but thanks to its deliciousness, I've gained heavier lately! " We rolled our eyes at her, "So now, I'm officially on a diet! And once I've lost all of that excess weight, I shall resume eating my precious chocolate!" Ino declared. "Oh, and starting tomorrow, I'm forbidding any of you from bringing any sweets or food that contains fat, got it?"

Tenten and I sweat-dropped, nodding miserably. "Exactly how MANY pounds did you even gain, Ino?" I asked. Sometimes, she's just too melodramatic for her own good.

She blushed, "I'll tell you, but ONLY if you PROMISE me not to laugh!" We nodded. She whispered it to both of us.

My eyes widen with amusement and slight shock, "Wow... Now you really ARE a pig, Princess Piggy-chan!~" I teased.

Her face reddened, "See!? This is why I didn't want to tell!" She pouted. "By the way, how about we make a-"

"Alright girls, quick clowning around and get back to work." Kurenai-sensei suddenly appeared and gently scolded us.

"Hai."

"Now, what is the cake you'll be baking?" She questioned us, quirking an eyebrow when she saw no ingredients being mixed.

"Ummmmm... Uhh... You see... Er..." Ino sputtered nervously. I glance around to see Sasuke turning his head and shaking it – like it was directed at us for some reason. Everyone else was already working and we didn't even started!

"Just strawberry shortcake." Tenten calmly said.

Kurenai-sensei nodded, "Well then, you better get started. You have at least-" She checked her watch, "- 40 minutes till' class ends." And she walked away.

"Whew! Nice save, Tenten." I praised gratefully.

"No prob."

"Okay Now let's get baking!" Ino piped in, rolling up her sleeves again. "And by the way, I WAS gonna say we should make a carrot cake earlier."

"Too bad 'cause we don't like carrots as much as you do." Tenten said while pouring flour into the mixing bowl.

In the end, we managed to finish the cake in time, with Ino in charge of the finishing touches. She went all-out by making a giant strawberry picture out of... Well... Strawberries. And then she sprinkled on some powdered sugar. Finally to show off the last touches, she wrote our initials on the 3 center strawberries using icing. She wrote mines in pink, Tenten in green, and hers in purple. Kurenai-sensei and the whole class praised us for creativity and its taste with Ino boasting – even though she didn't get to eat any cake. I swear, I saw her whimper with longing and desire as I took a bite out of my slice of cake. She must really be desperate about her appearance...

-xXx-

_During Lunch_

After cooking had ended, we washed off the excess powdered sugar smothered all over our hands and faces, grabbed our bags, and headed to the garden outside of the cafeteria.

To tell you the truth, I'm not a huge fan of school lunches. They're just... Gross... So, the girls and I bring our own bento to lunch and we would eat under the giant, shady tree on top of the highest hill. We liked eating there 'cause it's so serene, has a nice view, and free shade.

Today, I just packed a very plain and simple bento. Onigiri, sushi, and some shrimp. I didn't think I would have much of an appetite today or any day 'cause we DO have cooking before lunch and also because Ino 'forbade' us from bringing any 'food that contains fat or sugar in it'. She said and I quote, "If you bring those, then I'll have a SUPER hard time resisting with the temptation and then my whole diet would be for NAUGHT!" Of course she did it more dramatically than me.

Hinata just packed some plain rice, omelet, and a banana. Ino said and I quote again, "Fruit is okay since they provide the right nutrients and vitamins the body needs!" Of course that led us to think she was getting mental or being a health teacher...

Tenten packed herself some onigiri, a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, and a big, shiny apple. I could tell she wasn't hungry after our little 'cake fiesta', She just ate her apple in silence while staring at the breath-taking scenery. She also let me have her sandwich, which I was grateful for.

Ino had probably packed a fruit museum with her. She had slices of an apple, banana, orange, some grapes, and some baby carrots. She took a bite out of her baby carrot while we stared at her. She noticed and gazed at us weirdly, "What...? Something on my face or something...?" She felt nothing on her face. We stared at her carrot. She followed our gazes and gazed at it as well, "Oh come on! They're good for the EYES!" She pointed to her eyes, trying to make us see the point. We just rolled our eyes and turned back to our so-called lunch.

"Well... It's just that it's pretty rare to see you NOT eating any junk food for once..." Tenten said awkwardly. Then she whispered to me, "Ya' know, she can be a health teacher in the future." I snorted.

"I heard that!" She glared at us mockingly. We just stuck our tongue at her, Hinata shaking her head at us.

I suddenly remembered, "Hey Ino, Tenten. Guess who Naruto invited to have ramen with him AFTER SCHOOL?" I said really slowly while slowly turning my head towards Hinata, who blushed deeply and bowed her head down.

This got their attention good. "You mean THE Naruto asked YOU out!? THE DENSE, CLUMSY, AND LOUD-MOUTH NARUTO!?" Ino said, flabbergasted.

"Ehh... Umm... E-eto..." Poor Hinata didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"It's about time he realized his feelings!" Tenten exclaimed. "So technically, it's like a DATE?" She added with a sly tone. Hinata blushed even more. The teasing continued for 10 more minutes until I decided to come to the rescue.

"I think-" Tenten and Ino face me, "- she's had enough teasing for today..." I pointed to a nearly blood-red Hinata, who looked like she was on the verge of fainting soon.

They pouted, "Yes MOM." They said in unison, sounding sarcastic. A vein popped and I glared.

_A few minutes later..._

It was quiet... Too quiet...

"Sakura-chan!"

Okay... Maybe NOT so quiet...

Naruto and the guys were heading over to our direction – well in Naruto's case: run.

"What!?" I asked, annoyed that the peacefulness was now ruined. And I was beginning to enjoy it too! Thanks a lot, Naruto! Thanks a lot! Note the sarcasm.

"Is it okay if the guys and I hang out with you girls today?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "I thought your usual hangout spot was Kakashi-sensei's classroom?" Although, before Kakashi-sensei's classroom was turned into their hangout, they used to hang with us all the time.

"Well, the door was locked because a certain BLONDE here lost the keys!" Kiba glared at Naruto, who gulped and smiled nervously in return.

"H-hey! How was I suppose to know that I left it in the back pocket of the pants that I wore last week, and the key had accidentally slipped out of my pocket when I had reached into it to grab my wallet to pay for my ramen, huh!?" He hotly shouted back.

Kiba glared, crossed his arms and huffed, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted YOU with the keys." He grumbled. Akamaru copied his master after growling and snarling at said blonde idiot.

"You can always just ASK for a new key from Kakashi-sensei, right? Normally, he doesn't care what goes on in there as long as he doesn't have to pay for anything." Tenten said casually, eating an onigiri.

"Well... It turns out that the key that was lost just happens to be his LAST key!" Kiba exclaimed, emphasizing the last part while turning his head towards Naruto, crossing his arms.

"Oh, would you let it go already!?" Naruto exclaimed, irritated. Kiba just huffed.

"Soooo... Can we stay...? There's nowhere else to go..." Neji said awkwardly, while everyone just ignored the two fighting idiots. Then everyone looked at me.

"What...?" I said, feeling weird that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Well... You're technically the leader of us so..." Ino slowly stated.

"Sure." I shrugged. They all sat down, including Naruto and Kiba. Naruto kept staring at my onigiri. "What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Can I have one...?" He pointed to my onigiri. I nodded. "Thanks!"

We just sat on the grass, I was just watching my friends communicate and chat among themselves.

-xXx-

_[During Algebra II]_

I hate this class... Why? Because I'm once again sitting in between Sasuke and Naruto, with the latter pestering me on how to do the exact same problem we were given 10 minutes ago! He's sometimes so annoying! I groaned. Why, oh why did Hinata have to sit so far away!? I groaned again for the umpteenth time today. Screw this! I'll just kill him 'cause I can't take it anymore! I was opening my mouth until...

"Dobe, figure it out on your own. You're bothering her AND me." Sasuke said, irritated while massaging his temple. "Besides, it is a great opportunity for you to use your brain for something for once – not that you had one to begin with..." He muttered the last sentence, but Naruto heard him anyways.

"Teme..." Naruto seethed through his teeth. I quickly calmed him down.

"Naruto, why don't you go ask Hinata over there? I'm sure she would be happy to help." I suggested.

He beamed, "Alright!" He stood up and ran to Hinata's table eagerly.

_**'Someone's sure happy.' Inner remarked. **I inwardly nodded._

_'Now those two will be even closer! I can't wait til' they get together!' I sighed dreamily to Inner. She just rolled her eyes. I can't help but squeal 'cause those two are sooooo freakin' cute together!_

"You look happy."

I turned to face Sasuke, "And what makes you think that?" _How is his voice so low anyways?_

"Judging from the face you made earlier and when you were looking at the notes Naruto and Hinata were exchanging, I could tell you were trying to hook those up." He stated matter-of-fact. _Yeesh, he's sharp..._

"So? They're just so cute together! It's about time for Naruto to FINALLY NOT be oblivious to Hinata's feeling for him!" I ranted. "And why do you care anyways?" I turned to him. Weird, I always thought he was anti-social.

"Hn. It's about time the Dobe gets a life anyways..." Okay... Maybe he IS anti-social and rude. I was right: He IS a jackass!

He just resumed doing his work while I started early on my homework in peace.

-xXx-

_[During P.E]_

I walked into the locker room and took my P.E clothes. It was just a plain white shirt and blue knee-length shorts. Pretty simple, except the fact that it's kinda big on me.

I started to change when Ino came, fully dressed, and whispered into my ear, "Hey Forehead! Guess what I heard during History in 2nd period today!"

"What, Ino-pig?" I grumbled, putting on my shirt.

"Rumors are SPREADING! And when I mean spreading, I mean like WILD FIRE! Almost all of those rumors are about you and Sasuke-kun!"

My ears perked up, "Details. Now." I demanded seriously, putting on my shorts.

"Well, first off, these all came from Sasuke-kun's crazy fangirls, so I'm not sure if they're true or not..."

"Just spill it." I commanded.

"Alright, alright. Just don't kill ME. Let's see, there was one rumor saying that the two of you are long-lost lovers, who just got reunited." My eyebrow twitched. "And there's another one saying that one of you are planning to confess your undying love for each other upon love at first sight!"

-Vein pop-

"And there's also an-"

"Okay! I got it! Can you shut up now?" I demanded, using my demonic tone. Can someone hand me a chainsaw 'cause I'm gonna go on a fangirl assassination REAL SOON?

"Gladly..." She said, very scared by my blood-thirsty aura.

"Ahem! Could you two be ANY slower? Hinata and I are already changed." Tenten stated as she leaned against the lockers near the entrance with Hinata, arms crossed over her chest.

"We're coming! It's just that Forehead here is so slow!" Ino complained as we approached them.

I glared, "Let's just go already." I grumbled.

I sat on the girls' side of the room, waiting with Hinata. Ino and Tenten were just sitting behind us, discussing about those freakin' rumors and Hinata's 'date'.

"Okay, my YOUTHFUL students! Today, we'll be doing..." Gai-sensei blew his whistle, "VOLLEYBALL!" He pumped his fist into the air, Lee imitating him.

The whole class groaned. Why do we have to play volleyball anyways? It just causes injuries and EACH year, there's ALWAYS someone with a terrible 'death serious' injury. And I for one, thought that teachers were supposed to keep you SAFE, not to have a 'battle to the death' volleyball tournament.

"Now, I want all of you to form groups of 6! It's okay if you have 5! Now go!"

Before we all got up, a student raised his hand, "So, does that mean we're NOT playing OFFICIAL volleyball and stuff...?"

"Of course not! As your teacher, it is my DUTY to keep every, single one of my precious, youthful students out of harm's way!"

"As expected of Gai-sensei! So brilliant! So kind!" Lee praised, with tears of joy running down his face.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

And they hugged, completed with a sunset, cliff background, with splashing waves.

We all rolled our eyes and sweat-dropped. We were all used to this since it became some sort of daily routine everyday. I looked to the side to see Naruto's hand on Sasuke's shoulder, feigning a fake seriousness and comforting look on his face. I guess he didn't warn him about this particular... Hug scene... Oh well, sucks to be him.

"Enough of the gay-fest already and get a life, why don't cha!?" A random guy yelled, wanting this class to end already.

"Alright, find your teams!" He blew into his whistle again.

We all got up and searched for our team-mates. I was in a team with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee insisted that we added him.

We were up against Naruto's team, which consisted of him, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (Surprisingly), Shino, and Chouji. Unfortunately for them, Shino was not a very active person at all; he's more like a statue that can stay frozen for a super long time. As for Chouji, he does try, but... His 'chubbiness' makes it hard for him to play. They chose these two 'cause it was either them or the fangirls.

"Okay! Now, I want Lee's team versus Naruto's team!" Our teams stood up. "Now I want all of you to play at that court over there!" He pointed to a court near the corner. "And remember to STAY YOUTHFUL and play YOUTHFULLY!" He yelled, giving his a thumbs-up and flashing a creepy smile. Lee was copying him. Most of the things he says are just plain nonsense sometimes.

We got into our positions, with me, Hinata, and Ino in the back and Kiba, Tenten, and Lee in the front. Gai-sensei looked between us back and forth, "Okay, ready?" He raised his left arm into the air. He paused dramatically and blew the whistle, swinging his arm back down and went to start the other matches.

Naruto served first, "Heh! Gomen, Sakura-chan! But we're gonna win this! Dattebayo!" He hit the ball with all his might, straight towards Hinata. Tenten managed to get in front of her and hit it back with super force.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" She challenged, her deep passion for sports taking over her body. Flames of determination erupted in her eyes.

And so, it pretty seemed like a 'battle to the death' between Naruto and Tenten instead. The ball was being hit furiously between the two, making the both of them – including the ball – look like streaks of white and blue. It was so incredible that everyone – especially us - stopped what they were doing and marveled at the match with great interest.

Gai-sensei looked like he could erupt in tears of pure bliss and joy, "NOW THAT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Luckily, we all ignored him.

It went on for a while until Tenten accidentally hit the ball to Naruto's far left instead, but Sasuke ran and saved it. However...

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" _Naruto...?_

"Sakura-san!" _Lee...? Neji...?_

"Sakura!" _Tenten...? Hinata...?_

"Forehead!" _Ino...?_

And the last thing I knew... My eyes slowly closed and my mind plunged into darkness...

-xXx-

**A/N: And DONE! Finally, with over 4000+ words! I'm so proud! And yea, I made this chapter long! No need to thank me. (But it would be nice if you did :D)**

**Oh, and P.E is only 6th period. In my school, there are only 7 periods/classes total from 8:00am to 2:30pm. So, I just set it like that in this story. Hope you don't mind!**

**And I hope you enjoyed the little NaruHina moments too! I'm sorry if there's not enough SasuSaku fluff yet, but hey, it's going to progress SLOWLY. Sometimes, I just don't like the 'love at first sight' thing :P I'll make sure to add more SasuSaku fluff in the next chapter! **

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**_

_**Q: Should I make Sasuke anti-social like his anime-self or should he be cold and then start talking more? Please answer or else I'm making him anti-social for the whole thing!**_

**I think all of the RenxPirika (Shaman King) fluffy stories are getting to my head now _ **

**By the way, here's the link to how the P.E clothes look: **** art/sasusaku-on-the-race-41364366 **

**R&R!~**


End file.
